


Percy Jackson Drabbles

by TomThomas101



Series: Fandom Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomThomas101/pseuds/TomThomas101
Summary: Hey, my name is Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Bane of Kronos, Gaia and a bunch of other monsters.Ok, now that we're done with the formalities, I understand that there have been several books written about my adventures. And seeing as you're reading this, I'm going to assume that you've read them.But what most of you don't know is that there are a whole bunch of things that weren't covered in those books. I mean the author's great and stuff, maybe he just didn't have time. I dunno. Anyway, I am now hacking into this fanfiction writer's account and writing what hasn't been written in words before. Hey, that actually sounds pretty cool.But enough of this rambling. (It's pretty obvious I'm ADHD isn't it?) get on this the story or one-shots or drabbles. Get on with reading the whatever-you-want-to-call-it.Phew, that was hard work with my dyslexia and all....... WHY THE HECK ARE YOU STILL READING THIS!!! Get on with the story already!





	1. Confronting the Goddess of the Night

A.N.

We all know that Rick left an undefeated enemy in Heroes of Olympus. This chapter is basically what would happen if Percy met Nyx again. I'm not sure how this will go because this is kind of a lot of one-shots mashed together to make a story. This is my first one-shot so please review and tell me how I went. Also, tell me how I went with the fight scene seeing as it is my first. WARNING OOC CHARACTERS.

Percy crept through the dark night, glancing at the note again to make sure he was in the right place. Yes, he was. Looking around Percy squinted, looking for the person who arranged this meeting. He turned in a full circle before whirling around to face the person who just appeared in the shadows.

"So you did come," Nyx said, frostily.

"Of course I came, you threatened my girlfriend!" Percy's voice rose steadily in anger. No one threatened Annabeth and got away with it.

"Well, I wanted you to come." Nyx drawled like it was no big deal.

This only made Percy's anger grow.

"Why did you want to meet," Percy growled, struggling to contain his anger aimed at the infuriating primordial goddess in front of him.

"Tut tut Percy, you really need to learn to control her anger. Anyway, I called you here to attend to some unfinished business," Nyx said, silkily. "Let us begin." A.N This is my first fight scene, don't kill me if I do badly.

Nyx lunged towards him, summoning a blast of darkness as she jumped at him. Percy leapt out of the way and drew his sword, readying himself for what was most likely going to be the hardest fight of his life. When Nyx came hurtling past him, he went with his momentum and lunged towards her. Nyx recovered quicker than he thought and quickly counted his strike with a burst of godly energy. When Percy stepped back to take a breather, Nyx summoned another burst of energy and rearranged the shape so it was a sword made out of shadows. Percy caught his breath, this fight had just got a lot harder.

While Percy was distracted, Nyx lunged at him and aimed a strike at his legs. Percy jumped over the strike but Nyx was expecting that. She directed a feint to his head and then kicked his legs out from under him. Percy looked up at Nyx from his position on the ground and remembered when he was 14 when Artemis was in a similar situation. When Nyx lifted her sword above her head and brought it down, Percy moved his head to the side just a little bit and grabbed the hilt of his sword and thrust it into Nyx's face, stunning her. She stumbled back and Percy used to break to his advantage. He lunged at Nyx and used the disarming manoeuvre that Luke taught him on Percy' first day at camp. Her sword spiralled out of her hand and she gave a primal scream of rage. While she was distracted Percy snuck up behind her and softly put his sword against her neck.

"You lose." He said quietly.

"Maybe so but be thankful I am not like any of those idiot Olympians you serve and call gods." She growled.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, confused.

"Remember when you beat Ares in your first quest?" She asked.

Percy nodded in reply.

"So if I was him, then I would take revenge on you the first chance I got."

"So you're not going to take revenge on my for beating you," Percy asked hopefully.

Nyx sighed. "No, I'm not. I would never lower myself to the Olympians level, but know that if we ever meet again on the battlefield, then I will have no hesitation using my rage from today against you."

Percy nodded. "That seems fair."

"Until we meet again, demigod." She vanished in a flash of darkness.

-LINEBREAK-

On the way back to camp, Percy pondered over what he would tell Annabeth when he got back. She would have defiantly noticed that he was gone by now. Percy hadn't noticed but 3 hours had passed since he had set out. He had only told Annabeth that he would be gone for half an hour. Shuddering in dread of what his scary girlfriend would do to him, Percy made his way into the camp, going past Peleus on the way and patting him on the head.

Percy was looking around trying to find Annabeth when he heard some sobbing coming from his cabin. Wondering what was going on, he made his way to his cabin to see what the noise was. Percy slowly creaked open the door and peeked in. The first thing he saw was Annabeth sitting on his bed, crying, with one of his shirts muffling the noise. She glanced up and spotted Percy lingering by the doorway. Annabeth gasped in surprise and quickly chucked the shirt into a corner and sprinted to where Percy was waiting in the doorway. She threw herself in Percy's arms and wrapped her hands around his neck, almost choking him in the process. As Percy moved to hug her back he felt a sharp burst of between his legs. He fell to the ground clutching his area in pain.

Looking at Annabeth reproachfully, he asked: "What was that for."

She looked at him in a rage. "You been gone for five hours and you ask me what that was for." She screamed.

Percy put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, Okay, calm down. I'll tell you where I was, but you can't tell anyone."

She looked at him weirdly. "Would I be your girlfriend if I couldn't keep your secrets?" She asked playfully.

"No, you wouldn't be," Percy answered.

And so the whole story was told and this chapter was written in dedication to the one and only Percy Jackson's defeat of Nyx the primordial of the Night.


	2. Infirmary Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico hears a conversation while in the infirmary which leaves him wondering about how oblivious he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are homophobic or don't agree with gay love PLEASE DON'T READ!!!!! I cannot express this enough.

Nico lay in the infirmary, bored out of his mind. Will was insisting that he rest after he overexerted himself shadow travelling the Athena Parthenos back to camp.

Why did Will care? He was just an asocial child of Hades. Hardly anyone cared about him, why did Will.

Nico was brought out of his reverie by the babbling of voices. Two daughters of Aphrodite were huddling just inside the infirmary door.

"Are you sure you felt it?" One was saying.

"Yes, I'm sure. I definitely felt it. I'm sure of it."

"Who? Who does he like?"

"It's so cute!!!" The first one squealed. "You're going to love it."

"Stop drawing it out or I promise that I will NOT love it." The other one sounded exasperated now. 

"Fine." She puffed. "I was trying to make it more dramatic. Gods Drew."

Drew grumbled. "Just tell me already!"

"Fine! It was Nico ok!"

Hearing his name, Nico slowly adjusted his head so he could better hear the conversation.

What was him? What was this new piece of gossip Nico was hearing straight from the mouths of the cabin that knew everything first.

This was going to be good...

The second Aphrodite girl squealed and clapped her hand over her mouth in order to muffle the sound.

"Oh my Gods!!! This is going to be the biggest piece of gossip all summer! Wait... Does Nico know that ...you know..."

She took a quick glance at Nico's occupied bed to make sure that he was still asleep.

Said person quickly evened out his breathing to convince her that he was indeed still asleep. She turned back to her half-sister and continued talking.

"That Will likes him."

Nico gasped.


	3. Welcome to Archive of Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul introduces Percy to Ao3

The school bell rang to signal the end of the period in its high pitched, screeching sound. All of Percy’s classmates bolted out the door, eager to escape the prison the teachers called school. Percy lingered behind to talk to his teacher who doubled as his step-father, Paul.

"Oh hey, Percy," Paul said, looking up from his computer. "What are you doing here?" 

"You asked me to stay after class, remember?" 

Paul cocked his head to the side as he struggled to remember. "Oh yeah, I found this great site that I think will be able to help you with your dyslexia."

Nodding his head, Percy prompted Paul to continue. Whatever this was, he was definitely interested.

"So, I did some research and I think the best thing for your dyslexia is practice. Start slow and work your way upwards. I think this site will help with that. It's called Archive of Our Own or Ao3 for short and it's basically a site where anyone can write about anything."

"So, if I wanted to, I could write something?" Percy asked curiously.

Paul nodded his head. "Yes. You could also use this site to work on your creative writing skills which I've noticed are a bit lacking."

He smiled sheepishly but nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll give it a go."

0o0o0o0o0o

Percy entered the door of his apartment and sat down on the couch. It was time to look into this writing website. Looking it up, he saw that you had to get an account before you were able to use it.

‘Do I have to pay?’ He wondered.

After doing some research, he discovered that no, he didn't have to pay. It was completely free.

Percy made an account under the name of SeaweedBrain808 and started browsing. 

'It was amazing how many stories there were.' He thought, clicking on one. 

Immediately, the words started blurring but Percy persevered and eventually finished the chapter. It had taken him longer than it would a normal person but he was still proud that he's finished it. 

Percy smiled to himself as he logged off. He would definitely be going back to that site again.


	4. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth comforts Percy after a nightmare of Tartarus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess my Harry Potter quote?

Everybody aboard the Argo II, apart from Percy, huddled around the table in the dining room. They were talking about the thing that had weighing heavily on everybody's minds. The one and only Perseus Jackson. Ever since Annabeth and Percy escaped Tartarus, they had both been horrific nightmares and flashbacks from their time there. Although they had been together for all of the time, Percy's nightmares were always a lot worse then Annabeth's.

And there lies the reason the crew were having this secret meeting.

"Um, guys? I have something to confess," Annabeth said, guiltily. "Percy and I weren't together the whole time in Tar... that place.

"What do you mean Annabeth?" Piper asked, confused. There was nothing like this in the couples retelling of the events that happened in Tartarus.

"During one of the few times there was a lapse in attacking monsters, Percy and I were ambushed by Hyperion and Koios. They said something about Kronos wanting revenge on Percy for defeating him in the 2nd Titan War. We were both expecting a fight, b-but then Hyperion offered Percy a deal. He said that if Percy came peacefully then he wouldn't hurt me."

By this time Annabeth was full out sobbing into Piper's shoulder but she continued her story.

"At first Percy hesitated. I think he was thinking about whether or nit we could take them. Bug then Hyperion raised his hands and a bunch of howls sounded all around us. There must over been at least 100 hell hounds if not more. They were way to many for us to defeat, especially since we were both half-starved to death, the thing either of us had eaten was before we fell.

Hazel gasped, guessing what had happened next. "What did he do?" She asked Annabeth.

"He agreed. They kept him there got a week before Percy managed to escape. He hasn't to me anything about what they did to him during that week but it must have been something horrific for him not to tell me."

"Have you asked him?" Jason inquired.

"Of course I have. His my boyfriend and no matter how idiotic he may be sometimes, its my duty to know these things. Especially when its about Tar- that place.

"Fear of the name only increases fear if tge thing itself." Frank spoke up.

At the weird looks everybody was giving him, Frankwas quick to defend himself.

"What?! My mum used to say that all the time. It was a quote from her favourite book series."

"Guys, we should wake Percy up now." Piper said.

"Leo, your turn." Annabeth quickly asserted.

"Fine. But only cause I cant be bothered to argue with you." Leo said grumpily, unhappy about getting forced into waking up Percy.

"Leo! How many times do I have to tell you? It's because not cause!"

"I know Annabeth, I'm being lazy." Leo groaned.

"I'm perfectly aware of that. Now go!" Annabeth said with her specialised 'Leo Glare' in full swing.

Leo hurriedly got up and with lots of moaning and groaning started the loooong journey to Percy's cabin.

"Perce! Come on lazy pants, it's time to get up!" Leo yelled as he entered Percy's cabin.

Percy jolted up from his resting place in distress.

"Jeez Perce, calm down," Leo said.

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled, still panicking.

Leo rushed out of Percy's cabin, leaving the door swinging in his wake. He rushed down the corridor into the dining room looking for Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Percy wants you. I think he had another nightmare about you-know-what."

Annabeth shuddered at the mention of Tartarus but immediately ran to her boyfriend's cabin. At the door, she paused and shook out the memories of her time with Percy in Tartarus. She needed to be strong for her boyfriend.

"Percy, calm down!" Annabeth whispered, trying not to agitate him anymore.

"Annabeth?" Percy muttered in a hoarse tone, clutching his head as if to keep the nightmares away by forcing them out of his head.

"Yes Percy, it's me," Annabeth said, gently.

Percy relaxed a little bit at hearing her voice.

At hearing the commotion, the rest of the Argo II crew came down to see what was happening.

"is it another nightmare?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth nodded gravely. None of the crew could empathise with Percy as much as Annabeth. She was with him in Tartarus the whole apart from the brief period they were separated when Percy was captured protecting Annabeth, being the self-sacrificing idiot that he is. Annabeth didn't know had happened during that wee they were apart but she knew it was something bad. So far, Percy had refused to tell her anything about it when she had inquired, but after tonight's episode, Annabeth was going to get him to tell her. She was not going to give up when she was so close to knowing because if there is one thing Annabeth Chase hates, it's not knowing something, especially when someone else does.

As she sat there contemplating ways to get Percy to tell her what happened the rest of the crew were looking on admiring how easily Annabeth was able to get Percy to calm down when he was in full terrified mode.

'They make a perfect couple.' Everybody thought simultaneously.


	5. Reconciling with Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tricks Annabeth into talking to her parents.

'Knock, Knock, Knock......" Annabeth hesitantly rapped on the door, dreading what would happen when the person on the other side opened it. Percy had dropped her off out the front of her Dad's house under the pretense of checking what house number his cousin lived at. 

Annabeth had just been dragged out of bed so she wasn't as alert as she normally would have been at the time of the morning. Because of that, she wasn't paying attention to which house Percy was bringing her to. So when Percy pulled up out the front of Frederick Chase's house, Annabeth didn't notice. 

"Annabeth......" Percy had said. 

"What!" Annabeth replied, still irritated at being woken up so early in the morning.

Percy rolled his eyes and pointed at the house they were standing in front of. Annabeth took a closer look at it and gasped in surprise. Then she slowly turned to look at Percy and glared at him. 

"And how did we get here exactly?" Annabeth asked icily. 

Percy shivered under her glare but answered anyway. 

"You need to reconcile with your parents." At Annabeth's answering glare, he quickly backtracked. "You at least need to try." He had said soothingly, trying to calm down his enraged girlfriend. 

Seeing Percy wasn't going to stand down, Annabeth had grumpily given in and made her way to the door while Percy went to sit in his car. She had sent one last glare at him for making her do this and hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for it to open. 

After 5 minutes of waiting, Annabeth was beginning to think that they weren't going to answer. Then the door swung open and revealed a middle-aged Asian woman with her red-highlighted hair pulled back into a bun. When she saw Annabeth she stifled a gasp. 

"Honey, I didn't think you'd come back."

"Don't call me honey," Annabeth growled. Percy had made her do this but she certainly wasn't going to make it easy. 

Her step-mother stepped back in shock then composed herself. 

"Y-yes. But Annabeth, I-I really am sorry about w-when you w-were younger." Ms Chase stuttered under Annabeth's death stare. Eventually, Annabeth softened. She could see that her step-mother was telling the truth. 

"Explain," Annabeth said, simply.

"I-I was afraid. I had just been told that my husband had a child with a supposedly false goddess. I didn't want to accept that he had loved another woman. It was easier to pretend you didn't exist and when I couldn't I pretended that you weren't part of our family. It wasn't fair to you. After all, you were only seven."

"Damn right I was," Annabeth growled. She didn't want to forgive and forget like those sappy teenage romance movies but she could see where she was coming. It was natural to fear what you don't understand. She couldn't fault her step-mother for that. 

 

"Do... Do you want to come in?" Ms Chase asked hesitantly.

"Ok." Annabeth agreed.


	6. Forgetting the Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what if- Percy met his dad before he came to Camp Half-Blood.

A seven-year-old Percy Jackson ran the streets of New York, trying to get away from the hellhound that chased after him. His mother was working overnight and Smelly Gabe had kicked him out so Percy ended up at a park where two people were arguing. He didn't know they were talking about but he knew that it was serious. Creeping a bit closer, Percy attempted to eavesdrop their conversation but as soon as he got close immediacy stopped talking. He froze, afraid that he'd been discovered.

"Someone's eavesdropping on us." One of them said. Percy could tell that the person who spike was male but couldn't make out any physical features.

"Come out! We know you're there." The other person scowled into the darkness.

Percy cowered a bit but reluctantly came out of his hiding place. The male's eyes widened a little at seeing him and his female companion noticed.

"Is this the boy you so to protect so desperately?" She asked. Percy could detect an undertone of emotion in her voice but couldn't tell exactly what it was.

The man's shoulders slumped as he replied, "Yes Athena. This is he."

Athena nodded as the man eyed her suspiciously. She sighed as she voiced her thoughts. "No Poseidon. I will not harm him or tell my father."

Poseidon's eyes widened in surprise and then softened in thankfulness.

"Thank you, Athena. I will forever be in your debt."

She chuckled as she replied. "That would be a very handy debt to have. But I will watch him because if Thalia is killed then he will be the prophecy child."

As all of this enfolded, Percy watched from the sidelines, confused. At long last, he summons the courage to speak in front of the two intimidating deities in front of him.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you talking about?" Percy asked, a bit afraid of how they would react to his rudely phrased questions.

"There is no need to be afraid child. I am your cousin Athena and this is your father Poseidon." Athena answered.

"But mummy said that daddy was lost at sea." He replied.

Athena sighed as she prepared herself for a long explanation. She looked at her uncle to see him staring at his in a mixture of wistfulness and sadness. Athena could empathise with him.

After a very long conversation in which Athena and Poseidon tried to get the seven-year-old to understand the world of the gods, Athena prepared herself to leave when a bright light invaded the clearing in which there were in.

After the light had faded away, Athena recognised the three old ladies that appeared. Lachesis, the weaver of life growled at the group and said, "You have interfered with fate. The boy must have his memories wiped. He and his father were not destined to meet today."

Percy immediately opened his mouth to protest but Poseidon quickly put his hand over Percy's mouth and discreetly shook his head. Hanging his head in defeat, Percy walked towards the fates.

When he was close enough, Lachesis reached forward and touched his forehead while muttering some Ancient Greek words, to fast for Percy to understand. In a flash of light, Percy was alone in the park and all he remembered was a warm glow, a smile. The only thing Percy could associate it with was his father so as he walked home, he contemplated meeting his father for the first time and he would do if it did actually happen.


	7. Wisdom's Thought on the Son of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena's thoughts on Percy.

Perseus Jackson. The biggest mystery in the goddess' head. By all means, he should be a pompous, spoilt brat, for lack of better words. He was the son of one of the big three, obviously his father's favourite and on top of all that, Perseus has done numerous quests to save Olympus. Heracles was all these things and look at how he turned out.

Yet he still stays the same selfless, self-sacrificing idiot he was before he discovered the world of gods. At least in Athena's opinion. 

She has looked a hidden motive behind his actions a million times because nobody, just nobody could be that selfless to save the world and not ask for a reward after. Of course, in reality, Perseus did get a reward but in the end, his reward benefited others and not himself. Heck, he even turned down godhood. Nobody does that without some kind of motive behind it. But no matter how hard and many times she looked even the Great Goddess of Wisdom couldn't find anything unsavoury about the boy apart from being born from her rival.

Another fact that she repeatedly thinks about is Percy's intellect. He was really smart in some situations but when it came to books, he was as dumb as a doorknob. Take the Battle for Olympus for example, the best strategic plans came for Percy and her daughter working together. But numerous other times during school and lessons at camp, Percy couldn't work out the simplest of maths problems. How he could do that without trying to fail, was simply beyond her. 

And then there was the fact that the Sea Spawn and her daughter were dating. Athena really didn't know what to do about this one. 

One one hand, all she wanted was for her daughter to be happy. If Perseus made Annabeth happy then so be it. And Perseus did make Annabeth happy. She loved him for Olympus' sake and Athena should accept that. Yet she couldn't and she couldn't for the life of her understand why.

But on the other hand, he was the son of her arch-nemesis, Poseidon. The reason behind the rivalry is that she hates how Poseidon rushes into things without thinking it through. He has a brain, he just doesn't use it. Perseus was a lot like his father in that aspect. Her problem with that is that what if Perseus drags Annabeth along on one of his crazy schemes like the Sea of Monsters and she gets killed. Never let it be said that Athena doesn't care for her children.

Also on her mind was the fact that somehow, her man-hating, maiden sister had come to respect Perseus. Artemis hated men, Perseus was the first boy she's taken a liking to since Orion and we all know how that turned out. Although Athena knew she'd blow if she found out that Perseus' middle name was Orion. Still, the fact that Artemis respected Perseus enough not to turn him into a jackalope when he visits her camp to see his cousin, should prove to Athena that Perseus was a trustworthy guy. But she still scrutinised all his actions to find a motive. Athena is yet to succeed.

All of these reasons constantly run through Athena's head as she tries to figure of the mystery that is Perseus Jackson. Eventually, though, even the greatest minds have to admit that mysteries must remain unsolved and Athena came to the resolution that Perseus Jackson was one of them.


End file.
